globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Karnataka
[thumb|550px|Topografische Karte Karnatakas bei [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Karnataka_topo_deu.png wikinedia (2008)]] Der südwestindische Bundesstaat Karnataka '''(Kürzel, Autokennz: KA)' (er hieß früher '''Mysore'; in der Lokalsprache Kannada ಕರ್ನಾಟಕ), hat eine Fläche von fast zweihundert Tausend Quadratkilometern und dort leben über 61 Millionen EinwohnerInnen (Volkszählung 2011). Karnataka war früher der von England abhängige Fürstenstaat Mysore und trat 1947 der Indischen Union bei. Im States Reorganisation Act 1956 wurden die Grenzen Mysores nach Sprachen neu gezogen, so dass der Bundesstaat fast alle Kannada-sprachigen Gebiete umfasste. Im Jahr 1973 wurde der Staat Mysore in Karnataka umbenannt. Die Hauptstadt Karnatakas ist Bengaluru (Bangalore), die Amtssprache ist Kannada (meist verwendete Alltagssprache), neben Hindi und Englisch. Lage nördlich von Kerala westlich von Tamil Nadu am Indischen Ozean (Arabisches Meer) kurz u. bündig * Tourismus nach Karnataka und Bengaluru Die Hauptstadt Bengaluru / Bangalore wird wegen ihrer vielen öffentlichen Parks und Grünanlagen oft als „Gartenstadt“ bezeichnet, ist aber auch als das „Silicon Valley Indiens“ bekannt. Eine der sehenswertesten Städte ist Mysore, die ehemalige Hauptstadt des gleichnamigen Fürstenstaats. Heute ist ihr Name Maisuru. Mehrere Paläste und der Tempelkomplex auf dem Chamundi Hill verleihen dieser Stadt eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf in- wie ausländische Besucher. Maisuru / Mysore verfügt über einen großen, überdachten Basar mit zahlreichen Einkaufsmöglichkeiten. Unweit der Stadt liegt Shrirangapattana, das vorübergehend auch einmal die Hauptstadt Mysores war. Karnatakas herausragendste historische Stätte ist die Ruinenstadt Hampi, das historische Vijayanagar, in der Nähe des regionalen Handelszentrums Hospet. Sie zählt wegen ihrer teils erstaunlich gut erhaltenen Tempel- und Palastbauten zum Weltkulturerbe der UNESCO, und wird von dem Archaeological Survey of India betreut. Auch andere mittelalterliche Stätten wie die ehemaligen Chalukya-Hauptstädte Badami, Aihole und Pattadakal sowie Belur und Halebid, früher Machtzentren der Hoysala-Könige, zeugen von der langen Geschichte Karnatakas. Prächtige muslimische Bauten stehen in Bijapur, Bidar und Gulbarga im Norden des Staates. In Karnataka gibt es außerdem fünf Nationalparks und zahlreiche weitere Naturschutzgebiete. Geographie u. Klima Lage und Ausdehnung Städte, geogr. Gliederung Klima Bevölkerung Bevölkerungsstruktur Bevölkerungsentwicklung Religionen Sprachen Politik Hauptstadt Distrikt ;Ministerien, Regierung Chief Minister (Regierungschef, seit 2013) ist der Rechtsanwalt [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siddaramaiah Siddaramaiah] (bei WP. geb. am 12. August 1948 in Siddaramanahundi, Distrikt Mysore, Politiker der Kongresspartei. Born on August 12, 1948 at Siddaramanahundi, a village in Mysore district, Mr Siddaramaiah hails from the Kuruba-community (shepherds). He graduated from Mysore University with a B.Sc. degree and later got his law degree from the same university. Seit 2006 gehört er der Kongresspartei an, zuvor war er Mitglied der Parteien Janata Party, Janata Dal und Janata Dal (Secular). Amtierender Gouverneur (sowas wie Präsident, von der Zentralreg. ernannt) Karnatakas ist seit dem 29. Juni 2009 Hans Raj Bhardwaj. Parteien * Karnataka Pradesh Congress Committee (KPCC) * * Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten ak Architektur Sakralbauten Parks Wasserflächen Wald Museen Musik, Tanz und Film Sport Wirtschaft Landwirtschaft Bodenschätze Industrie IT, Handel, Dienstlstg. Tourismus Infrastruktur Verkehr Straßenverkehr, Schienenverkehr, Flugverkehr, Schifffahrt, Bildung Vorschulen Schulen Hochschulen Geschichte Kolonialzeit Seit der Unabhängigkeit Bekannte Personen Medien *[http://www.deccanchronicle.com/south/karnataka the deccan chronicle] ;Bücher, Literatur, Zeitungen (auch online) ; Filme, Video, Youtube ;Weblinks * Karnataka (bei WP:en, bzw de) * http://wikitravel.org/de/Bangalore * (evtl. Einzelnachweise für Zitate) Siehe auch * Andere Bundesstaaten * zum Hauptort Bengaluru * * * Kategorie:Baha Kategorie:Karnataka Kategorie:Bundesstaat Indien